


watch what you wish for, especially if you wish for adventure

by konohano



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;;;;;)))), M/M, also please contact me if i screw something up? im really tired, and i havent actually watched atla in like a year whoops, basically at atla au set just a bit before the aang showed up and screwed with things, earthbender bokuto, earthbender iwa, firebender oikawa, ill probably add more characters as i go? maybe i wont? idk yet pls just bear with me, waterbender akaashi, waterbender kenma, waterbender kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohano/pseuds/konohano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loves his home, but he wants to see the rest of the world while he can.<br/>And if Oikawa Tooru isn't a one way ticket to The-Outside-World, then Kuroo didn't know what was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. i don't trust you.

**Author's Note:**

> okay please contact me if theres a flaw in the atla universe like i said im doing my best,,, please correct me if theres a grammar/pronoun/character mistake,,,,, please correct me help ple a se i will be so grateful just point it out so i can fix this piece of garbage  
> the tags will be edited as i go along im hoping that this doesnt take forever

Kuroo Tetsurou never made a habit of taking off to satisfy the curiosity that often times ate at his insides. He was an intelligent person, and had a decent amount of self-control. He was aware that running about was generally a bad idea. It didn't matter that he wanted to know what was making that noise last night. It didn't matter that he was interested in exploring what exactly was there in that empty spot of the map that hung in about every house. The map of the world.

Truly, despite his distractions, that's what Kuroo wanted. He wanted to explore the world. He wanted to visit every nation, fill his head with history and culture.

"Kuro," a small voice grumbled. "Stop thinking so much, I can feel you thinking."

Kuroo glanced down at his childhood friend, Kozume Kenma. The smaller of the two shifted a bit, practically on top of Kuroo. Kenma lazily poked Kuroo's forehead. "Shut up."

"Yes, yes," Kuroo shifted and Kenma flopped onto the soft floor of their home. They looked up and shot their friend a glare, irritated they were basically dropped onto the ground.

It was true what Kenma had said, though. Kuroo had been thinking a lot about the outside world, even more so than usual. It was certainly a problem. They were stuck way up in the Northern Water Tribe. Most people born there stayed for life. No one really seemed to share Kuroo's need to see the nations that seemed so far out of reach.

Honestly, though, Kuroo knew exactly why he had been thinking about this so much. His birthday was in a week, and he would be twenty-one.

It agitated him. It agitated him that he was sitting here, year after year, watching his life slowly crawl by without anything new or surprising.

"I'm heading out," he said, pulling on a coat. "I should be back before dinner."

Kenma only grunted from the floor.

It wasn't that he didn't like the tribe. He loved the Northern Water Tribe. He loved his family. He loved Kenma. He loved his home. But more than anything else he wanted to leave.

Upon walking outside, a blast of freezing cold air smacked him in the face. It was normal, but that didn't stop him from wrinkling his nose and sinking a little further into his coat. He had about two hours until he needed to get back home and cook something for dinner. Two hours to just wander and let his brain roam free.

His skin was itching for water, and if there was one thing he would allow himself to indulge in, it was waterbending.

Bending abilities weren't always hereditary. It was more you get what you get. His mother, though, had indeed been a waterbender and had taught Kuroo how to control, respect, and love his abilities. It paid off, since that's just what he did.

Kuroo finally found his way to water. He ended up going outside of the little city, but he didn't mind. With a sigh, he sat himself down on the ice. A shiver ran through him, but he quickly ignored it and instead stared at the water.

It rippled. It was beautiful, and Kuroo adored it.

Waterbending came fairly easy to him, but he still put in work and practice to improve. It was soothing, gently moving his arms and molding the glob of water in the air softly, as if it was alive. As far as he was concerned, it was.

Eventually, Kuroo lost track of the passage of time. He only stopped when he saw a strange reflecting in the water swirling in the air once it titled a certain way.

Startled, the water dropped and splashed, soaking Kuroo to the bone. He couldn't even be annoyed; however--his mind was too preoccupied.

Kuroo whipped around to find a human sprawled on the ice, unmoving. Terror shot through him, and Kuroo couldn't move until he saw blood splattered on the ice. That's when his body functioned on its own, dashing over but making sure there was a decent amount of space between them. Quickly, Kuroo scanned their surroundings. From the look of it, they were alone, which meant that whatever attacked this person (if they were even attacked) wasn't here any longer.

"How did this happen?" Kuroo asked, mostly to himself, eyebrows creased.

The victim (or maybe attacker?) didn't move. They were clearly unresponsive, and Kuroo would have to check if they were alive. Grimacing, Kuroo knelt down. This was the last thing he wanted to right then, but what if he hesitated and the person died? (If they weren't already dead, of course.)

As gently as he could manage, Kuroo rolled the person over on their back. It appeared they were male, with blood smeared at the corner his mouth, and Kuroo found himself backing away a bit.

The stranger was wearing nothing that explicitly told where he was from. He wore black pants, and a dark red shirt. He was probably freezing with the thin sleeves, but Kuroo found himself frozen in place once again. Dark red was a rare color to see, but surely this man wasn't from the Fire Nation. That would be preposterous.

Unless it was an attack--but another scan of his surroundings informed Kuroo that it was just him and the stranger.

"Just...a little disagreement," the man on the ice rasped. Kuroo jumped back, alarmed and confused. The stranger's eyes shined with what looked like amusement, despite the way they were squinted in obvious pain. It finally occurred to Kuroo that he had asked a question, and hadn't been expecting a reply.

"What's your name?"

The stranger closed his eyes, wheezing out a breath. Conversation over, then.

This was extremely risky. The sensible option was to turn away and grab someone with authority to handle this. If this person was truly from the Fire Nation, that meant all sorts of trouble.

And yet.

(Well, he had been hoping for some excitement in his life. Next time, he'd be a little more particular with his wishes.)

"You must be cold." Kuroo was practically talking to himself, and he knew it, but it was okay. Maybe there was a chance that this guy actually heard him but just couldn't physically respond.

"My heart isn't," came a weak and hoarse reply.

Or not.

Kuroo sighed, squatting back down. "Just promise you won't kill me or anyone else in here."

The man chuckled, but it just turned into a coughing fit. Wincing, he pressed the back of his hand--a beautiful hand, actually--to his mouth.

"Where are you hurt?"

A small shake of his head, barely visible, was the only answer Kuroo got. He shook his own head, exasperated. Would this guy only use energy to answer something with some stupid answer?

Kuroo was immediately wary. This guy was dangerous.

Still.

Kuroo grimaced. Kenma was going to hate him. Quickly and without explanation, Kuroo shed his coat. The cold bit his arms, going right through the fabric of his sleeves, but he paid no mind. The stranger only lifted his eyebrows and Kuroo considered leaving right then. Even so, Kuroo felt himself smile without his consent, but just reminded himself that he didn't have a lot of time. He gently pulled the man up to a sitting position, wrapping his coat around him. Kuroo looked the stranger in the eye. "This is going to suck, but I need you to cooperate."

Grimly, the wounded man nodded, looking completely serious for the first time. He also looked like he was ready to pass out again. Kuroo took a deep breath, and then pulled the stranger up to his feet. Naturally, he didn't stay there. Instantly his knee buckled--something Kuroo took note of with a frown. He was able to catch and support him, but if that was a good or bad thing he still wasn't sure.

"Pull the hood up, and hope no one catches us."

The man's voice was even more strained. "Oikawa," he managed. "My name..."

Kuroo smiled tightly. "Well, Oikawa, let's get going." And thus, they started their slow pace inside the city walls.

Anyone on watch or just walking by recognized Kuroo, and mostly left them alone. Some were worried by the person he was dragging with him, but not suspicious. After all, Oikawa was sporting a fashionable water tribe coat.

When they finally made it to Kuroo's home, the waterbender was so tired he couldn't tell that it was steadily getting colder. About a quarter through their trip, Oikawa became completely unresponsive--eyes shut, head lolling, and feet dragging. _I really hope my neighbors don't think I killed someone,_ Kuroo thought sourly. He was exhausted from dragging Oikawa through the town. Usually, Kuroo could just throw someone over his shoulder; he was strong and fairly tall. But Oikawa seemed to be in shape as well, and while he was shorter than Kuroo, he was still taller than most.

Kuroo kicked the door a bit as a knock since his hands weren't really available. This would annoy Kenma, but Kuroo felt that it would be the happiest his friend would be for the rest of the day, considering what he was about to do.

As he thought, when Kenma opened the door, their mouth was twisted in irritation. It took them a second to register that Kuroo had someone slumped against him.

"What...?"

"I'm going to need your help."

 

\--

 

"I owe you one, Kenma."

"Yes, you do. I don't know _what_ you were thinking."

Oikawa Tooru squeezed his eyes shut tighter, as if that would eliminate the pain in his head, chest, and knee. Instead of trying to block out the pain--because that wasn't working--he decided to focus his energy on eavesdropping.

"I don't know." That was that guy's voice. The one who saved Oikawa's sorry self.

"Figure it out," came a sharp reply, much closer. Oikawa didn't recognize this voice. With as much strength as he could muster, he cracked open his eyes.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he found that he was staring right into a pair of almost golden eyes. Startled, Oikawa jumped a bit, but that hurt a lot.

The person leaning over him was cute. Small and round face, unnaturally blond hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail. "He's awake, you know," they muttered, not looking away from Oikawa.

A squawk was heard just a bit farther away, followed by the clanging of some sort of dish falling on the ground. (Oikawa grimaced.) The person leaning over him rolled their eyes, getting to their feet and walking towards the sound of the chaos. Oikawa heard a soft, "You're so clumsy, give me that."

Oikawa didn't move to get a better look, because he figured both of them would return eventually. Instead, he glanced around from where he was. He seemed to be lying on some sort of couch in an icy blue home. It was certainly cold. Across his couch was a coffee table, then another couch. On the coffee table was a bowl of water and a few rags.

He wasn't wrong about them returning quickly. Not five seconds after he finished taking in his surroundings, a mop of black hair came into Oikawa's view, and he flashed a grin.

"Why, hello there. Long time no see." Oikawa said, finding that his throat felt much better. Oikawa kept the smile on his face, but didn't miss the way Bedhead's amber eyes narrowed. He was wary, and this made Oikawa wary as well. He felt like his smile was becoming bitter. (Although, despite the unpleasant taste in his mouth, he could at least appreciate how attractive the man was.)

"I could say the same. You were out for pretty much the whole night. Kenma here was able to heal you to the best of their ability."

The small waterbender avoided Oikawa's gaze, but Oikawa only tried at another smile, trying to eliminate the stale taste in his mouth. "I'm truly grateful, thank you."

Kenma's face turned a cute strawberry shade and they quickly scurried away. Mop-Head fondly watched them escape before turning his gaze back to Oikawa. "Hello."

"Hi."

"I hope you plan on giving me some answers," The man sat himself down on the opposite couch, looking at Oikawa expectantly. Oikawa made it a point to not look at anything but his face.

Oikawa figured he would want answers, but he'd also figured that the person he saved him wouldn't be so...observant? Intelligent? Suspicious? Oikawa wasn't even sure. He felt like this guy was on his own level; a worthy opponent.

Which was a ridiculous thought. He deserved answers, really. He'd saved Oikawa's life. Plus, it wasn't like Oikawa would get in more trouble. He had a feeling that it was about as bad as it got for him. "Okay, that's fair. Can I ask of one more thing?"

"Oho?"

"Your name."

"I haven't introduced myself, have I? Kuroo Tetsurou. And you are Oikawa...?"

"Tooru," Oikawa supplied.

"Tooru," Kuroo Tetsurou repeated, looking at Oikawa like he was a breathing puzzle. Oikawa didn't like how the Kuroo said his name. It sounded smooth, and Kuroo wasn't even smooth. He had literally just dropped some sort of dish on the ground not two minutes before.

Oikawa didn't like not making direct contact with this guy, so against his better judgment, he sat up and slumped against the couch. There was a crease in Kuroo's brow, but he said nothing as Oikawa situated himself. Finally, comfortable, Oikawa met Kuroo's eyes, taking note of how he held himself.

He was obviously smart. He had an air of intelligence, but was also strangely attentive. He was obviously cautious when it came to Oikawa. He was suspicious, and sort of intimidating. Well, not to Oikawa, but anyone else in Oikawa's position would definitely be intimidated. Yet, he was also incredibly fond of his friend. He wasn't heartless. He had saved Oikawa after all, even though it was clear that he did it despite his better judgment.

Oikawa paused his analysis of this stranger, this Kuroo Tetsurou, to offer some brief information for him.

"Well, as of right now, I'm sort of a criminal." Kuroo didn't look surprised. "I escaped my home with my head full of secrets and a bounty on top of it. I have lots of information that some people don't want me to have." Kuroo still didn't look surprised. Honestly, Oikawa would be the stunned one if he did. "I was headed to the Earth Kingdom, actually. I have an ally there that could help me out for a bit. I, obviously, didn't make it to the Earth Kingdom. I had a small...detour."

Kuroo's amber eyes glinted. "You were captured?"

"Why, Tetsu-chan, aren't you bright! Yes, I ran into some old friends on the way. Ended up getting dropped off--"

"You escaped,"

"--and traveled to the closest place by foot. Luckily I was pretty close to this lovely water tribe! I would've been dead without you guys," Oikawa winked. "Lucky!"

Kuroo didn't seem amused, but more deep in thought. In fact, he looked almost caught off guard. What could've possibly surprised him? He’d shown that he was extremely perceptive; nothing could’ve come across as a shock. "Wait, you still plan on going to the Earth Kingdom, right?"

Oikawa's brain didn't like where this was going, but he tilted his head anyway. "Of course, if you let me escape." A wink to hide his uncertainty.

Kuroo nodded, still looking lost in thought. "Okay." There was a silence--awkward and uneasy--until Kuroo suddenly shot up from the couch. He looked fidgety.

"Um, so, according to Kenma you broke two ribs with some bleeding. I guess. But you're fine now." He was getting more frustrated by the second. "I mean, Kenma's really good, but he's not a magician." Finally, looking pained, Kuroo bit out, "You'll need some. Um. Rest."

At this, Oikawa's eyebrows rose. Was he really...?

"You're, ah, welcome to stay here. I mean, you can't exactly go out in the village. Or you could." Kuroo ran his hands through his raven feathered hair, looking a bit overwhelmed and lot pink in the face. "I don't know. We don't usually have company; let alone people we don't know that we found with broken ribs."

Oikawa felt himself truly smile, despite the soreness in his chest and his own wariness in his head. "Only if you'll have me, Tetsu-chan."

Kuroo nodded, smiling a bit, before taking the bowl of water from the coffee table and tossing a rag at Oikawa's face. Oikawa squawked, and while he couldn't see behind the white rag, he could hear Kuroo's breathy laugh.

He was weary, Oikawa noticed. He didn't stop analyzing him after that. For about half an hour, Oikawa just sat there and tried to dissect Kuroo's character.

He fell asleep.

 

\--

 

"Kuro."

Kuroo looked up from the water, and instead of dropping his control, he gently shaped the water into a thin whip, coiling it around his best friend. Kenma watched it flow, lips quirking upward only slightly.

Kuroo released the water. "What's up?"

"Tooru is leaving for Ba Sing Se once he's ready," It wasn't a question, just a simple statement.

Kuroo's smile slowly wilted. "Yes."

"And you plan on going with him."

Kuroo's answer wasn't as quick that time; Kenma hadn't expected it to be. He spoke again instead. "Do it."

"Wh--do it?"

"Do it. Go with him."

"B-but, Kenma--"

Kenma just shook their head, and Kuroo's mouth closed. He looked terrible, his eyes heavy and dark and his shoulders drawn into himself. His whole presence was sagging with the weight of this unreasonable guilt. "It's a rare opportunity. This is what you want. And I'll be fine; I have Taketora and Morisuke," Kenma paused, wrinkling their nose. "And Lev, I guess."

That brought a smile to Kuroo's face, but not a happy one. Not the smile of someone who could just up and go to Ba Sing Se without having to feel guilty for leaving some people behind. Not the smile of someone who was perfectly okay with leaving with a stranger. "I don't know, Kenma. This guy..." He shook his head. "He's got me on edge. I feel like he knows everything, he just picks me apart like I'm some sort of puzzle. It's unnerving." He paused. "But he's like a walking one-way ticket to Ba Sing Se."

Kenma held out their hands a bit, until Kuroo stepped up and gave them a hug. "It's almost comical that Tooru showed up when he did." they mumbled into Kuroo's chest. "You're going insane here. Oikawa is smart, and you are too. I think you can pull it off."

"...I suppose."

After a while, they pulled away. "Come on," Kuroo smiled softly, "it's cold out here."

 

\--

 

Oikawa blinked. "You're...coming with me?"

Kuroo wouldn't meet his chestnut eyes, but he didn't look exactly nervous. Frustrated, maybe. Maybe even at himself, maybe at Oikawa. "At least until we reach the Earth Kingdom."

Honestly, that was completely fair. After everything Kuroo had done, it was the very least Oikawa could do in return.

So Oikawa hurriedly covered up his shock with a quick and easy flick of the wrist and a charming smile. (He practiced often. The Fire Nation ladies, oh how they swooned!) "That's great! The more the merrier, don't you agree?"

Kuroo nodded slowly. "Sure."

"I'm pretty much okay by now, so we can probably set off--" Oikawa hoisted himself up from the couch with a grunt, "--by sunrise," He paused, suddenly feeling very woozy.

He didn't notice Kuroo near him until he put his hands on Oikawa's shoulders and gently pushed him back down on the couch. Oikawa's head was still spinning, so he hoped his was aiming his pout in the right direction. (His brain, however, did not stray from the gentleness of Kuroo's touch.)

"Absolutely not. Don't tell me you're one of those people who still go when their body doesn't," Kuroo sighed. He missed the way Oikawa’s chestnut eyes widened in shock as he allowed himself to be sat back on the couch. "You're staying here for at least two more days. Try anything funny and you'll _wish_ you had just two broken ribs."

Oikawa scoffed half-heartedly. "Are you threatening my safety to ensure that I stay safe?"

Kuroo met his eyes and smiled, but it wasn't genuine. It seemed he wasn't feeling very happy-go-lucky. "Well, that doesn't make sense. Why would I suggest such a thing?"

Oikawa gasped melodramatically, one hand over his chest, "Lies!"

(Kuroo's unease bled into his laugh, making it even more false than his smile.)

It was then, thankfully, Kenma intervened with a small plate of food. "I have a feeling you won't," Kenma mumbled, "but please don't eat too quickly. It's just a bad idea." Oikawa accepted the plate with an easy smile, thanking them. Kuroo said something about going outside, and exited. Oikawa couldn't imagine why he'd willingly miss out on Kenma's meal. The food was delicious, and almost distracted him from the new knowledge that Kuroo would be accompanying him on his journey to Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi. Oikawa sighed just thinking about him. That would surely be troublesome, explaining his situation to his best friend. But he needed him. He needed one person on his side.

It took Oikawa a moment to notice that Kenma was sitting behind him, openly staring. Oikawa jumped a bit, but Kenma didn't back away.

"You know, Kuro's almost as good as reading people as you are," they said. "I know you two barely know each other, and you both are...uncomfortable with the idea of traveling with someone you don't trust. You obviously don't trust easily, and neither does he." Kenma finally avoided eye contact, looking instead at Oikawa's mostly empty plate. "But you two have to capability to work together, at least as business partners. Kuro wants to travel. You need to go to the Earth Kingdom. It's a win-win situation."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. "How, exactly?"

"Don't underestimate Kuro. No matter who you are," Kenma inhaled sharply, "he would do anything for almost anybody. He's strong too. Kuro...he's a good person to have on your side."

This time, it was Oikawa who sucked in a quick breath. _Someone on my side._

"I'm sure that if you're anything like him, you're plenty skilled in your own way. Additionally, neither of you have to worry about betrayal. All Kuro wants is to explore and all you want is to go to Ba Sing Se, so objectively, sticking together is the smartest thing you can do." Kenma shrank into themselves a bit, their voice going from mutter to practically inaudible. "That's my two cents, at least." It didn't surprise Oikawa when the smaller waterbender fled the scene, but their words echoed in Oikawa's brain for the rest of the night, even in his nightmares.

 

\--

 

Kuroo figured that maybe he was being creepy, but he couldn’t help it. He also felt that Oikawa was at a disadvantage in this case, with no way to defend or guard himself form Kuroo’s gaze, but that too was unavoidable. Despite knowing all of these things, he continued to stare at Oikawa's sleeping form. When it came to reading people, Oikawa was obviously better than him. He felt like he could barely scratch the surface on who this stranger was, but Oikawa had already figured him out completely. It was frustrating.

Kuroo didn't want to trust someone who was like Oikawa. Even if he didn’t count the fact that he was a stranger, he still didn’t want to trust the guy. Oikawa was someone who was secretive about their motives, someone who was cunning, someone who had people at their disposal. (If Kuroo could tell anything about this guy, it was that. He had cultivated this charm that he used as a weapon. Almost everyone was instantly under his thumb the second he met them. That much was obvious. Very obvious.)

At least in his sleep, he wasn't so worried about appearances. For once, he looked truly honest and vulnerable. Kuroo liked him a lot better like that.

Oikawa wasn't perfect, but they couldn't just wait until he was 100% healed. They didn't have that much time to waste--or at least, that's what Oikawa made it seem like. For him, it was very important he get to his friend immediately. Kuroo didn't exactly blame him; he seemed to be in a lot of trouble.

His drifting thoughts were interrupted by a small noise, a grunt, as Oikawa promptly rolled off the couch.

Kuroo snorted as Oikawa flipped onto his back with a pained moan, which drew Kenma from the kitchen to observe the guest on the ground.

"Morning, sunshine." Kuroo snickered, trading places with Kenma. Kenma left the kitchen, offering to change out Oikawa's rags and bandages but not offering to help him off the floor.

Kuroo was about done preparing some fish for them (Oikawa had slept through breakfast) when a sleepy voice called out to him. “Tetsu-channnn...”

Kuroo’s eye-roll was instantaneous, but he drifted over to the source of the annoying voice nonetheless. Oikawa had his eyes shut, and a rag on his forehead that was slowly sliding down the side of his face and onto the ground. Kenma was nowhere to be seen.

“Hello, Oikawa.”

“This must be _real_ funny for you, huh, Tetsu-chan?”

“It truly is.”

“I can’t get up.”

Kuroo snorted, again, and held out a hand. Despite the inner monologue that had been going on for the past three days. It was basically just a huge jumble of thoughts that tended to repeat themselves. _Oikawa Tooru is a liar. Oikawa Tooru can’t be trusted. Oikawa Tooru is dangerous. Oikawa Tooru could hurt you or Kenma. Who is Oikawa Tooru? Why should I believe a word he says? Oikawa Tooru is a threat. I should turn him in. Oikawa Tooru is most likely Fire Nation. Is this a mistake? Have I made a mistake?_

 _Am I making a huge,_ huge, _mistake?_

“Ah, thanks,” Oikawa said, brushing off his pants. “What a life-saver, Tetsu-chan!”

Kuroo tried to smile, and eventually abandoned that as he walked back to the kitchen. “How are you feeling? Do you want fish?”

“Fish sounds good!”

That was the first sign of trouble. Kuroo paused, turning to look at Oikawa who only smiled innocently. “And how are you feeling?”

“Ah, well, good enough to enjoy some fish! Don’t be so selfish Tetsu-chan, pass it—”

A new voice joined their conversation. “He’s got a fever.”

Oikawa whipped around with a loud gasp, “Kozume-kun! Traitor!”

Kenma shrugged and walked to their room. Kuroo only sighed, motioning for Oikawa to follow him. Oikawa groaned, already starting his excuses. “But Tetsu-chan, I’m only a little chilly! And just a bit sweaty!”

“Oikawa, sit down.”

They spent the rest of the day trying to make sure Oikawa didn’t pass out on the spot. By the time it was evening, and Oikawa was in a fitful sleep, Kuroo finally got to sit down with Kenma at his side. “He’s a handful,” Kuroo grumbled. Kenma didn’t reply, so he kept going. “How am I supposed to deal with him? I don’t trust him.”

“He doesn’t trust you either.” Kenma murmured, golden eyes focused on Oikawa as he tossed and turned.

“How does that help?”

Kenma shrugged. “Kuro, you would help him anyway, no matter who he is. It’s just how you are. Granted, you’re hesitant about this because Oikawa’s a stranger that is on your level. He’s dangerous. I would say you’d be stupid for baselessly trusting a complete stranger,” Kenma turned their gaze to Kuroo. “But I think that it’s safe to say that harming you is the last thing on his mind. He’s got other things to worry about. Plus, he owes you his life. He’s more afraid that you’ll turn him in or kick him while he’s down.” The golden eyes flicked back to Oikawa. “And you’re afraid that he’ll get you when you’re vulnerable. It sounds like you two are just in this circle of fear and anticipation. It sounds exhausting. I think, just this once, that you can at least not be so wound up. Relax, because there’s no point in him trying to hurt you or me.”

Kuroo flinched. Oikawa was supernaturally good at reading people. Kuroo was pretty good himself. Kenma was better than the both of them. He’d hit the nail on the head, easily finding the source of Kuroo’s anxiety in mere seconds. It kind of sucked.

“Okay,” Kuroo sighed, resigned. “I’ll just...what? He’s uncomfortable with me too.”

“Just relax.”

Kuroo wrinkled his nose at the lack of an answer, but nodded anyway. Eventually he’d find Kenma to be right. That’s what happened most of the time.

Kenma got up from the couch, turning to his bedroom. Probably going to sleep. Kuroo looked at Oikawa some more. “I hope this isn’t a mistake,” he muttered. Oikawa shifted a bit. “I really, really hope this wasn’t a mistake.”

 


	2. 2. i can travel with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, their trip begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when it comes to updates im very inconsistent so im writing like the devil is chasing me but i cant ensure speedy updates 100% of the time  
> also thank you so so so much to everyone who has left comments/kudos and subscribed/bookmarked you guys mean the world its just so nice to have someone leave an encouraging comment and i will be eternally grateful  
> i hope this chapter lives up to the expectations!

Kenma smelled like home, which wasn’t a specific smell, but it was a comforting one that settled some of the nerves that Kuroo harbored in his gut. He felt like he was hugging his best friend for far too long, but could not find it in himself to care.

Kenma squeezed him back. They were so small, and Kuroo never wanted to let go. But he could feel Oikawa’s presence behind him, and he was reminded of why they were embracing in the first place. The trip from the Northern Water Tribe all the way to Ba Sing Se was a long trip. Eventually, they would have to get going.

Kuroo pulled away, glancing down at his best friend. Kenma wore no expression, but they met his eyes and that was the same as a whole conversation. Their golden eyes were reassuring.

Kuroo smiled, a sad smile, “Thank you. Be safe?”

Kenma nodded, and with one final hug, they parted. Kuroo motioned for Oikawa to follow him, and he did. Kuroo refused to look back. The last thing he wanted to see was Kenma, standing in front of their home, alone.

Oikawa caught up. “Who is Kozume-kun to you, exactly?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to anybody, but Oikawa wasn’t one to respect feelings when he wanted to know something. If Kuroo learned anything in the past week, it was that it was easier to give in and just give Oikawa what he wanted. “They’re my childhood best friend.”

“Do you love them?”

“Of course.” At Kuroo’s easy response, Oikawa’s eyes widened. Kuroo frowned; he’d probably gotten the wrong idea. “Not romantically, but...Kenma’s my family. They’re my best friend. They are,” Kuroo laughed, a breathy laugh with no amusement, “like...a part of me.”

Oikawa stared at him for a moment, and then said nothing. They continued at a slow jog through the city, neither of them speaking a word.

Finally, Kuroo slowed to the stables where they kept plenty of animals (as if anyone ever used them). “This is a buffalo-yak,” Kuroo said, gesturing at one animal. “They’re fairly easy to control, and can hold a significant amount a weight. They can pull a sled, but...” he shrugged. “We don’t need sleds. We probably wouldn’t get one even if we did. Anyway, here’s the deal. We have to cross water to get to the Earth Kingdom. Luckily, we can pay a friend of mine to take us across the water. We’ll have to load these guys so we have transportation when we get there.”

Oikawa nodded.

It took them a few moments to get situated. Find two buffalo yaks, get them saddled and ready to go, and then finally ride out. They rode at a slow pace, since they were still in the city.

“I’ve already contacted Akaashi,” Kuroo said. “He should be waiting for us by the water.”

Oikawa _loved_ his buffalo yak. Kuroo hadn’t really expected him to be able to ride it that easily, but he certainly did. He was aware the Fire Nation (if that’s where Oikawa was from) had their Komodo Rhinos, but there was no way that riding one of those was the same thing as a buffalo yak.

“What should I name it, Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asked, gently rubbing its head.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo said, “you’re going to fall off like that.”

“That’s not a good name.”

Kuroo didn’t reply, just looked forward with a slight shake of his head and a small smile.

“I think I’ll name him...Fluffy.”

Kuroo snorted then, feeling a bit better thanks to Oikawa’s obnoxiousness. The hole in his heart that was a lack of Kenma didn’t hurt as much. (It still hurt. Just not as much.) “Very original.”

“Well, _someone_ didn’t help me choose a name, so I just picked the first thing I thought of.” Oikawa huffed. “Geh, I’m freezing.”

“I gave you one of my coats!”

“And you’re used to this weather!” Oikawa countered shrilly. “I don’t know what part of your soul you sold to be so cold resistant, but you should let me know. I’d be willing to sell my soul for some warmth.”

Kuroo chuckled, folding and pocketing the map. “We’re going this way. And only you would sell your soul for a better jacket. You’re so dramatic.”

Oikawa only shrugged, pointedly not denying it. Kuroo was actually pretty nervous about their trip to Ba Sing Se. The ride was a long one, and they would have to spend it together. Kenma had explained that it was in their best interest to travel together rather than alone. Still, Kuroo wasn’t appreciating his anxiety about the whole thing. He still didn’t trust Oikawa, even though now he didn’t exactly hate him. They’d spent a week together and had thus gotten to know each other a little better.

Kuroo was pulled out of his thoughts when Oikawa slowed down. In front of them was none other than Akaashi’s boat, with a ramp extended out. Kuroo slid off of his buffalo yak and led it up the ramp by the rope. Oikawa followed suit. Akaashi was already waiting on deck, arms crossed and a small smile on his otherwise expressionless face. “Kuroo-san.”

“Akaashi, long time no see.”

“I didn’t think you would actually get the nerve to leave the tribe.” Akaashi’s stone eyes flicked to Oikawa then, shining with intelligence. “Which is why, I suppose, you brought him along.”

Akaashi maneuvered around Kuroo to Oikawa and held out a pale hand with willowy fingers. “Akaashi Keiji. And you are?”

Oikawa took his hand with the hand that wasn’t holding on the buffalo yak. His charming smile was so bright it caused Kuroo to blink a few times. “Oikawa Tooru. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Akaashi released him, turning to Kuroo. “I don’t know what kind of trouble you got into, Kuroo-san.”

Oikawa blinked, pale, and Kuroo just wrinkled his nose. Akaashi ignored them, motioning them forward instead. “Tie your buffalo yaks over here at this post. I promise we’ll have enough food for them.” He turned to the humans on the ship. “Also, I have weapons for you since I figured Kuroo wouldn’t have any.” He paused. “Even if he did, he probably wouldn’t have brought them anyway. And you,” Akaashi turned to Oikawa, “you need weapons.”

Oikawa chuckled, but it was obviously forced. “Ah, I suppose...”

“Knives? Oh, no, I have just the thing for you. Dual broadswords.”

At that, Oikawa’s round eyes got rounder. Kuroo almost backed away, intimidated by the sudden fire in them. Despite his reaction, Oikawa’s voice was steady. “I’m good with swords, I suppose.”

Akaashi gave Kuroo a look, and then waved for Oikawa to follow him. “We’ll take off in five.”

Kuroo sighed, taking both his and Oikawa’s buffalo yaks to tie them down.

 

“I don’t really like boats,” Oikawa admitted, leaning over the side. Kuroo watched him with an equal amount of amusement and concern.

“Luckily the waters are fairly calm right now,” Akaashi muttered at the helm.

Oikawa turned to Kuroo, looking frighteningly pale. “Talk to me.”

“Talk to you?”

“Anything to take my mind off the fact that I want to throw myself overboard right now.”

Kuroo panicked, glancing around before his eyes landed on Akaashi, who stared blankly at the waters. “Akaashi,” he said, “is a good friend of mine.”

Oikawa didn’t reply, so Kuroo just kept going. “We, uh, met a few years ago. He’s always been a fighter, a good help in the military. But more than anything he was the best with a boat. So when he’s not fighting for our tribe, he’s transporting cargo. He acts not only as a mode of transportation for people like you and me, but he is also a merchant. Spends a lot of time around the world, mainly in the Earth Kingdom. He’s gone a lot. Doesn’t spend much time in the actual tribe.”

“Mysterious,” Oikawa weakly commented.

“Very. He’s a guarded guy, really hard to read. He’s extremely apathetic. Sometimes, with his lack of expression, it feels like I’m talking to a wall.”

Oikawa’s laugh was breathy. “And you say I’m the dramatic one, Tetsu-chan.”

“Hey, it’s getting late. I have food below deck, if you have an appetite.” Akaashi called. The buffalo yaks picked their heads up in interest.

Oikawa and Kuroo nodded, although Oikawa still didn’t look like he was up for a meal. The found their way below deck, and it was nice and neat. Akaashi had a few crew members down there. Kuroo knew most of them, and also knew that they were from all parts of the world. Akaashi was a waterbender, and the only one in his crew. Konoha was from the Earth Kingdom, and was a nonbender. (He was a good guy.) Komi was also from the Earth Kingdom, and was an earthbender. Sarukui and Washio were both nonbenders from the Southern Water Tribe (there were no waterbenders from there). Although, Washio seemed to be in the Earth Kingdom waiting for Akaashi to return.

By the time Kuroo had finished introducing all three of them (plus Washio even though he was absent), Oikawa looked a little healthier. He managed to stomach some food, which Kuroo was grateful for.

“So,” Konoha grinned over the table at which they ate. “I see Oikawa got some knives.”

Kuroo’s blood ran just a little colder, and Oikawa beamed. “I quite like them.”

“I’m sure you do. What about you, Kuroo? What did Akaashi pull out of his magic bag of goodies?”

Konoha had to have known that Kuroo had yet to accept a weapon. “I haven’t chosen anything yet.”

The blond man leaned back in his seat. “I thought so. You were never particularly violent. But let me tell you, Kuroo, there’ll come a time where you don’t have a choice.”

Kuroo bit back a sigh, choosing instead to just listen with as blank of a face as he could manage. _Channel your inner Akaashi and keep your expression neutral. Channel your inner Akaashi. Chanel your inner Akaashi._

“I have the perfect weapon for you, my guy.” Konoha got to his feet, motioning for Kuroo to follow suit. Not having much of a choice, Kuroo begrudgingly complied.

“It’s not like Oikawa’s dual swords,” Konoha said, leading Kuroo to a closet. “Firstly, a nice one-handed axe from the Water Tribe, because honestly, this is what you need.” Konoha supplied him with a belt that had holsters of all sorts, easily sliding a gleaming axe in the belt. Kuroo looked at it with mild discomfort.

“Don’t give it that look. That’s your friend.” Konoha chastised. “Anyway, a little bird named Akaashi whispered in my ear and told me that _someone_ is very proficient with a bow.”

Kuroo closed his eyes. Akaashi, that snitch. “Is that true, Kuroo? Are you as good of a shot as he says?”

Konoha laughed, and pulled out a nicely crafted bow with a quiver full of arrows. “Courtesy of the Earth Kingdom, from me to you.”

After that, Konoha equipped him with all sorts of equipment that would keep his bow strapped to his back until he needed it. They practiced removing the bow and loading an arrow from the quiver, and after just a few minutes Kuroo was used to it.

“Thank you,” he said honestly.

“Your welcome. Just remember: if someone is attacking you, shooting them back is no different than shooting an animal. Animal, target, human, no matter. Okay?” Konoha finally met his eyes, and Kuroo found them to be uncharacteristically dark and serious.

Kuroo nodded grimly, and Konoha laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Good talk! See you later, my guy.”

Konoha left him like that, standing with a frown with a bow and an axe.

 

It didn’t take too long for them to cross the body of water, for which Oikawa was obviously glad. Kuroo had to fight to keep a smile from his face.

“Thank goodness!” The man cried. “Do you know what the water _does_ to my hair, Tetsu-chan?”

“Horrible things, I imagine.”

“ _Correct!_ ”

Akaashi shook his head, lowering the ramp for them to disembark. Kuroo had just finished untying the buffalo yaks when they spotted two people on the shore, one waving frantically.

He was just about to ask if they were there for them when he saw Akaashi’s face. A smile (yes, a real smile) was spreading, and the tips of his ears were red. Kuroo kept his mouth shut, and followed Akaashi and Oikawa to shore.

Kuroo recognized the second person, Washio, and gave him a wave. Washio waved back, briefly. But next to him—

Kuroo almost froze in place, a little overwhelmed by the other man’s appearance. He was big, but not in any way out of shape. In fact, quite the opposite. His arms were thick with muscles, and he was fairly tall, even if shorter than Kuroo. (Which didn’t say much. Most people were shorter than Kuroo.)

But his hair. It was a fluffy white, with curious dark streaks, all spiked up. Kuroo shook his head. This could only be the infamous Bokuto Koutarou.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he bellowed. “Welcome back!”

Oikawa slowed down to let Akaashi pass and drifted back to Kuroo’s side. “He’s hot.”

Kuroo went red immediately, glancing at Oikawa, but the other man wasn’t even paying attention. Kuroo directed his gaze back at Bokuto, and tried to convince himself that he hadn’t practically just checked him out earlier.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi!”

Oikawa jumped a bit next to him when Bokuto made a sudden move for their captain, squeezing him in a tight bear hug. Once Akaashi couldn’t breathe, Bokuto released him with apologies, then demanded to be introduced to Kuroo and Oikawa.

Kuroo’s reaction time was still a little off thanks to the earthbender that was Bokuto Koutarou. Over a drink, Konoha would laugh loudly at their tales. “He’s huge, man, and he always seems bigger when he’s got a pile of rock floating above him.” He had said.

“He’s one of the best earthbenders around,” Komi had added. “Even though he has his downswings, he manages to still be up top.”

“This is Kuroo Tetsurou,” Akaashi said, bringing Kuroo back to reality. “And his companion, Oikawa Tooru.”

Bokuto grinned, waving. “Hey there! Welcome to the Earth Kingdom!”

Kuroo waved back, grinning, and Oikawa just went red in the face.

“Sorry to say,” Akaashi laughed softly, “I have to take him with me. You guys don’t get a guide. Can you find your way to Ba Sing Se—”

“I _love_ Ba Sing Se!”

“—on your own?”

Kuroo nodded, as did Oikawa, and Akaashi smiled again in relief. “That’s good. Be safe. Hopefully I’ll see you around, Kuroo-san. You too, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa waved and blubbered something about missing Akaashi and Bokuto’s biceps. Kuroo just smiled and hoisted himself up on his buffalo yak. It took them a solid half hour to take off again.

Once they finally said their farewells and the ship had taken off, Kuroo unfolded the map in his pocket to study it. They rode at a slow pace so as to not throw Kuroo off his ride when he was trying to find out where they were. “Akaashi said we took a direct route across the water, straight from the Tribe to the shore. We’re actually near the Northern Air Temple.”

“I always thought it a shame,” Oikawa said quietly, staring off at the mountains. “About the Air Nomads.”

“We all thought it was a shame.”

“I know, but...” Oikawa smiled, shaking his head and looking down at his buffalo yak. “I don’t know. I would love to see someone airbend. But somehow I don’t think I will in my lifetime.”

Kuroo thought about what he said. “In your lifetime? So you think that someday someone will airbend again?”

Oikawa turned his sharp gaze to Kuroo. “I really do. I think that there’s got to be one left. There has to be. To eradicate a whole race, a whole art of bending...it’s kind of insane. Whether it’s a miracle or not, I really do believe that someday someone will airbend. It’s unnatural for a whole form of bending to just disappear because of us humans. Bending surpasses the mortal world. It’s a gift, whether from nature or from gods or from spirits. And some way, somehow, they will return it to us, I think.”

Kuroo found himself entranced, and he couldn’t help it. The way Oikawa’s voice had gone soft as he explained his thoughts about the situation was enthralling. Oikawa had seemed so lost in thought that Kuroo wanted to get lost with him. He’d never been so transfixed in his life.

Oikawa broke the spell with a flippant laugh. “Ah, me and my silly thoughts. What a laugh I am.”

“No,” Kuroo said, “you have a valid point. You really think that there’s an airbender out there?”

Oikawa turned to him again, eyes wide. “I... yeah. I really do.”

Kuroo nodded. Valid.

Oikawa was quiet for the rest of the day until they made a stop for the buffalo yaks and for a meal.

Kuroo opened a pack that hung off the side of his own buffalo yak, humming as he rifled through its contents. “We want to conserve some food for the rest of the trip,” Kuroo said. He pulled out some fruit from Konoha and Komi (courtesy of the Earth Kingdom).

Oikawa was staring off into the mountains ahead of them while their buffalo yaks rested. Kuroo sat down across from him, passing over some fruit. “Here.”

Kuroo’s companion accepted it with a small smile. It was one of those quiet moments that made Kuroo curious. About every night on the ship, they would sit and talk a little, even if it was just for a few minutes. Slowly getting to know each other so they weren’t so defensive. So far they’d avoided the important questions, but not anymore. “Oikawa, where are you from?”

Oikawa looked up. His eyes were the color of tree trunks in sunlight, or at least what Kuroo imagined them to be. (He’d been surrounded with ice his whole life, but he’d read plenty of books and studied plenty of paintings.) They were the color of what Kuroo imagined to be summer, they were the color of nature. Over the couple weeks, they’d become familiar.

“Why do you want to know, Tetsu-chan?” His voice was dangerous.

“I’m curious.”

Oikawa didn’t reply to that. Instead he just gave Kuroo a long look. Kuroo was about to just keep eating his fruit when Oikawa responded, when he least expected.

“I’m from the Fire Nation.”

Despite the fact that it was exactly what Kuroo anticipated, hearing it aloud made him shiver. It also made him doubt what he’d been told. _The Fire Nation is the enemy. They are trying to take over. They killed the Avatar. They’re monsters. They’ve destroyed the lives of hundreds. The Fire Nation is the enemy._

And yet Kuroo couldn’t see that in Oikawa. Not for a second. “ _I would love to see someone airbend. But somehow I don’t think I will in my lifetime.”_

“You suspected so.” It was sort of an accusation.

“I did.”

“You were right.”

“I was.”

“What will you do with this information now that you have it?”

Kuroo paused, and answered honestly. “I’ll think about it a lot, probably. Doubt what I already know. Learn some new things.”

Oikawa cracked a grin, and Kuroo couldn’t even help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hesitate to make any corrections, like i said im doing my best with the research and other stuff but im only human so  
> also always a special thanks to juniper for proofreading this so im not sending in total garbage

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading god bless this mess


End file.
